Love's Glitch
by Invisibool
Summary: While resting for the trip to Johto, Destiny the Kirlia gets an unexpected early morning visitor. KirliaxMissingNo. Please Review.


Destiny the Kirlia woke with a start. A loud zapping sound had roused her. Nervously, she scanned the bedroom she rested in. Her trainer preferred to travel with his companions at his side, rather than in Pokeballs.

She and the other Pokemon were now staying at his house, relaxing until they would make a return to a place called Johto. Destiny had a shared bedroom with a male Haunter named Tedhaun and Optipix, a presumed male Unown in the '!' form.

At around midnight, the ghost-type had left to go on a scaring spree, while Optipix had followed him to keep him out of trouble, leaving the human-shaped Psychic-type alone.

She took a peek at the digital clock beside her: 6:07 A.M.

She concluded that the noise must have been the two Electric-types in the room next door, Magnus the Magnemite and Thundara the Electabuzz. She laid back down and tried to get back to sleep.

Minutes later, she heard a loud crack, followed by a powerful hum of static. She slowly turned over, and was thoroughly shocked at what met her gaze.

Floating at the side of her was a garbled mess of pixels in the shape of a thick backwards 'L'. Destiny guessed that it wasn't meant to be here, because its form shimmered like a television screen. Reality around it buzzed, sputtered, warped, and glitched.

Destiny tried to speak to it.

"Who... Who are you?" she spoke telepathically.

The entity did not answer.

"Are you a Pokemon?"

Still no reply.

"Can you... hear me?" She spoke with both her mind and mouth this time.

Finally, the thing spoke in a electrical-sounding voice that greatly sounded like a bad radio signal.

Krzzzt... "Do nOt..." zzzt "BE aFRaid..." bzt! bzt! bzzzzt! " dEAr PoKemOn. I..." zrrrt. "aM MiSsiNgNo."

"Missing Number?" Destiny thought. "What does that mean?"

SSSSShhhhtttt... "i AM iNdeEd..." krrrsh... " a pOkEmoN." Rrrrt...

"Why are you here?"

Crrck! Crrck! "I cAN iNDeed hEaR yOu, m'deAr..." Rrngrrrrrk!!!

Destiny was confused.

"I aM..." Rrrbzzzt! "thE mIssiNG NuMbeR..." Gzzzzt!

Destiny quickly understood what it was doing.

Bzbzzt! "I aM HeRe tO sEe yOu..." Shhhhh...

"It takes a while for our voices to reach the other, doesn't it?"

Silence...............

"yOu..." Brrzap! "aRE cORRect, M'dEAr." rrrt.

"I-I don't even know you, MissingNo., and yet, I still feel sorry for you..."

...............

"i aPpreCiATe..." Ngzzzt! "yOUr sYMpAthy..."

"What, exactly, are you?"

...........

Zzzzzzzzzzzt! "GlItCh..." Gzzzzzzt!

"A Glitch? In what?"

.............

"ReALiTy..." Grrk... "POkedeX..." fsht! "nO oNE kNoWS..." rncrrrck...

Destiny reached forward to touch the pixel heap, but MissingNo. reared backwards to avoid her hand.

zrt. "YoU mUsN'T touCH..." urrk... "mE whiLE i..." zzzzt... "rEMaIn In tHiS..." ffft... "FoRrrRM..."

MissingNo. shuddered, and the room's colors went negative, as Destiny felt herself being scanned.

The room's colors returned, and MissingNo.'s pixels rearranged themselves.

Destiny watched, astounded, as MissingNo. remade himself into a mirror image of her.

Realizing that she was confused, MissingNo. smiled and spoke to her. His voice now sounded like the Kirlia's, though with some static still present, albeit much less than before.

"I have assumed your form to..." zzzzt... "make our communication much easier," zzt. "as we are now on the same spacial plane . Besides, isn't it easier to speak with something familiar than with a glitch?" zzzt...

"I-I suppose..." Destiny answered.

MissingNo. sat down next to the Pokemon and smiled at her. "Y'know, you look cute when you're confused." Shht.

Destiny blinked, then smiled and blushed. As strange as the circumstances were, she was actually enjoying this.

"So, you can transform, just like a Ditto?" Destiny questioned.

"Sometimes..." bzzt. MissingNo. buzzed.

"That's actually pretty cool" Destiny replied, putting her head on the copied glitch's shoulder.

"I'm glad..." zzzt. "you think so."

MissingNo. glanced at the clock.

"6:54. I should be going."

The copy stood up, but Destiny pulled him back down.

"Wait!"

The two Pokemon sat and stared at the other for a few minutes.

Destiny finally moved, putting her hand on MissingNo.'s chin. A blush appeared on his face.

Destiny pulled his head towards hers, and gave him a kiss

To her, it simultaneously felt correct and awkward to be kissing a glitch that copied her, but she quickly got over it.

MissingNo. was first shocked, but the feeling soon passed. He felt on top of the world, like a grand fireworks display was playing in his head.

They drew apart and smiled. MissingNo. stood up and stepped away, and waved at her. He reverted back to his glitch form, and teleported in a glowing light, leaving Destiny alone.

The Kirlia brought her hand to her mouth, and smiled.

"I taste like ice cream..."


End file.
